Cosplay and Shounen Ai
by Riachu64
Summary: Takuya likes Kouji, but Kouji likes girls. That's a problem. But wait! Izumi's got a plan to help out Takuya! Takouji with Junzumi. (Chapter 6 Part 1: HOLY CRAP! I UPDATED!! O_O)
1. Sailor Moon?

You have no idea how insane I am. =P

Okay, now that **that is over with, this is the fic 'Cosplay and Shounen-Ai'. If you're reading this, Takouji probably rox ur sox. You guys better believe it, because that is main couple here. Now, everyone who can't stand Shounen-ai/yaoi, just go away. That's right, shoo! You heard me! Go on, get outta here! Leave the fic be!**

Now, believers in a higher power, lovers of Takouji (And Junzumi. Hate Junzumi? Hate Junpei? Get out. Go play with those anti-yaoi people. There's no need for you here *glares*) and Dejimon Frontier… umm… go ahead and read or whatever you people do.

**Cosplay and Shounen Ai.**

Chapter 1 

"I can do this!" Takuya said softly, psyching himself up. At the moment, the goggle-boy was standing in front of the door with his hand outstretched, nearly touching the doorbell. He was staring at the space between his finger and the one thing that would bring the person inside to the doorway and ask what the heck he was doing here.

"Okay, I just have to push my finger forward just a little… and, voila!"

He didn't press the doorbell. Instead, he had re-positioned his hand back down to his side.

Already, his heart was pounding. His feelings were nearly identical to those he always had right before an important soccer game; the nauseous feeling deep in the pit of the stomach, the profuse sweating, his fingers twitching slightly, but this was different. Well, not really, but it was definitely not a soccer game.

He had turned 13 just a few days ago. At this age, he discovered that absolutely nothing was different than being 12. There was no rush of disobedience, there were not parties every other night, his voice wasn't any deeper than it was now, and he also, so far, had not shot up 5 inches in height. 

Big whoop in the pants… 

Though he had suddenly found out something he had never known about himself before. And that one thing was the slight attraction he had for one of the other Chosen Children.

"Just why did it have to be Kouji, Mr. Loner of the Century?" He sighed as he hit his head against the door. The dull thudding in his skull barely fazed him.

"I. Am. An. Idiot." He said to himself, hitting his head on the door between each word.

"I. Can't. Believe. How. Big. Of. A. Baka-"

He didn't have the chance to hit his head on the door again, as it had swung open. The goggle-head fell forward and landed directly on the person who had answered the door.

That person had black hair, was a bit taller than Takuya was, and also was wearing a lot of blue.

"Waugh!! Kouji!"

Takuya's voice was a pitch or two higher than it normally was. He had just squashed Kouji, who was now staring at him, looking fairly miffed. He jumped off of the other boy very quickly, a flush of color quickly reaching all corners of his face. 

Kouji stood up slowly, his bandana falling off of his head. He worked to adjust back to the way it was. He sighed heavily, staring at Takuya with his dark blue eyes.

"Takuya-kun, what do you want?" The older boy asked as he took off his bandana. It was obvious he wasn't going to get away with just moving it back to where it had been on his head without messing up his hair.

Which Takuya kept staring at.

A waterfall of raven black suddenly appeared out of nowhere, cascading around Kouji's head and down to his shoulder. Takuya kept staring at its silkiness and marveled at how soft it looked. His fingers ached to touch it, run over the smoothness of it…

Stupid Kouji and his stupid bishounen hair.

"Uhh, Takuya-kun? Do you happen to be in the world of the living?" Kouji asked as he tied his hair back into his normal ponytail. Takuya was sorely tempted to tell Kouji that he looked much better with his hair down, but he would have earned a punch in the face for that. Kouji **never left his hair down, and obviously nothing was going to stop him now.**

Takuya snapped back to reality, his face flushing a deep red.

"Go-gomen nasai, Kouji-kun! I didn't mean to... err..."

"Fall on me?"

Kouji had the ability to say stuff like that so plainly.

"Ehh, yeah," Takuya mumbled as a response, putting his arm absent-mindedly behind his head, down casting his eyes.

They stood like that in a moment of silence. Kouji stared at Takuya, as Takuya stared as the ground. The other sounds that surrounded them were nearly deafening. A car zoomed by, a couple of kids yelled happily from across the street. Takuya began blushing more; his face was burning and was also taking on the look of an overly ripe tomato.

"So, do you want to come in, or something?" Kouji asked, causing the boy in front of him to visibly sigh in relief as the uncomfortable silence was broken.

"Yeah yeah, sure."

Takuya stepped across the threshold into Kouji's house. He couldn't help thinking '**Objective 1: Complete' to himself.**

It was pleasantly cool inside Kouji's house, completely opposite to what it was like outside. August was always the hottest month of the year. Takuya smiled as his face stopped burning. He followed Kouji into their den.

"I was just watching some anime," Kouji said, looking over his shoulder to see Takuya's reaction.

"Really? What one?"

"Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon."

Takuya's heart paused.

Kouji liked Sailor Moon?

He saw a blush rise to Kouji's face. Was he embarrassed because he watched such an old anime? Or was it because Takuya, at the moment, had stopped in his tracks, a horrified look on his face?

_If Kouji likes Sailor Moon… He must like girls… I have no chance…_

"Ta-Takuya, are you okay?" Kouji asked, the blush on his face only half-as brilliant as Takuya's had been.

"I…I'm fine," Takuya answered, quickly. _I'm such an idiot, just because he likes Sailor Moon doesn't mean he isn't… well… gay._ He sat down stiffly on the couch, with Kouji placing himself beside the goggle-boy. He picked up the remote and pressed play.

The image of Sailor Moon dodging crazily between the shots and blasts of a particularly weird looking enemy appeared on the screen.

Takuya sighed and leaned back in the seat. This was going to take a while.

Of course, he had nothing against Sailor Moon. In fact, for the few times he had seen it, it had made him laugh a little. But now, it could be his as bad as his worst enemy.

_Stupid Kouji and your stupid bishounen-ness and your stupid Sailor Moon._

He risked a glance over at the other boy. Kouji looked completely engulfed in the anime; he didn't show any expression, but it looked as if he was concentrating rather hard on the TV screen.

"Kouji, do you have a favorite?"

Kouji looked coolly over to Takuya, his eyebrows arched in a questioning look.

"Favorite senshi?"

A light blush caressed Kouji's face.

"I-I really don't know. Minako maybe? Or Michiru? Rei's cool too… No no, definently Sailor Venus…"

Takuya's heart fell into his stomach. Of course, Kouji had to like the most beautiful women in the whole anime.

"Why do you like her?" He asked unsteadily.

"Uhh…" Kouji's blush was becoming a deeper color of red, "well, she's funny, and I guess it's cool how Sailor Moon is modeled after her. Sailor V is really okay, too. And she's pretty, I guess."

Takuya paled. He stood up shakily, a hand over his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Takuya? What's the matter?" Kouji asked, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"I feel sick… I better go, Kouji. You don't want my puke all over your carpet."

Before Kouji could even stop him, Takuya had flung himself out the door and down the pavement, racing as if he were being chased by a couple of cheetahs.

Takuya was heart-broken. It felt as though Kouji had yelled a resounding "NO!" in his face, even though he hadn't. Still, his heart throbbed painfully with every beat. It felt as though it were forcing itself up his throat, squeezing reluctant tears out of his eyes and down is cheeks. His stomach flipped with each step he took, giving him a quick sense of nausea every other second. People stared at him as he ran past, watching him hastily wipe away his tears and trip ever so often.

He was on his block. Now he was running up the walkway to his house. He wrenched the door open, and dashed inside, throwing himself up the stairs. He flew into his room, slamming the door behind him.

For a single moment, he stood with his back against the door. Everything was silent. He took a moment to breath deeply, replaying the last few minutes in his head.

And then, the tears that were already glistening on his cheeks and in his eyes were overthrown with a river of water. A headache erupted in his skull, forcing him to his knees. His head hurt, his heart hurt. Was it too much to ask for Kouji to like him even half-as much as he himself loved Kouji? Or was the beautiful black-haired boy a god who sat on his mighty throne, high out of the reach of Takuya and his mortal hands.

So, for the first time in his life, Takuya fell to his side, and cried until his tears ran dry. He hiccupped once, then his exhaustion sent him spiraling into a dreamless slumber.

I know it's short and stupid and crap. _ Probably because I'm not as into Takouji as I am into Junzumi or any other couple… *sighs* Oh well. Rate, Review, Flame, whatever. But if you critisize, TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG! I gotta know o_o;;

Signing Off

Ria64


	2. The Plan

*is amazed by amount of reviews* o_o;;  
  
Before I continue on with the next chapter, I got a few things to say.  
  
Kiki_Akarui: XD I know guys don't watch Sailor Moon, but this story idea came to me at 1 in the morning when I was with my friends. At the time, we were watching a Sailor Moon tape, and the idea of a 'Sailor Takuya' made me laugh so hard. Plus, I actually know the plot of Sailor Moon ^-^  
  
You'll know eventually: Umm... dunno who you are Mr. Anonymous, but you're right. This definitely isn't my best work, but I'll try *shrugs*  
  
Kinu-uni: I'll try... hmm, where to put him. *thinks*  
  
Woah, it's cool to see a few familiar people are reading this. *waves at Saya and Jen*  
  
Umm, next chapter here. I'm sorry if the conversation seems a bit forced. Oh well, the birth of Izumi's wonderful plan!  
  
  
  
  
Cosplay and Shounen-Ai  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Takuya, that's horrible!"  
  
"Yeah... I guess. Stupid Kouji..."  
  
Takuya sighed heavily. He had thought calling Izumi, a big believer in this love stuff, would help him out. Unfortunately, she wasn't, and was only giving him pity. But he didn't know who else to talk to. His Mom would probably kill him... along with his Dad. They always went on about how Izumi and he should get together, but he never saw Izumi as more than a friend.  
  
But at the moment, she was more of an annoyance than a friend with her voice blaring from the phone.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know," he mumbled, tracing a pattern on his bed with his finger.  
  
"Takuya! You aren't even listening! What I meant that it is horrible how you just ran away like that! Listen to me!"  
  
He heard her loud and clear.  
  
"Wha?" He said, completely startled. Izumi hesitated before continuing.  
  
"Just because Kouji likes Sailor Moon doesn't mean he's... ehh... necessarily straight."  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
Since when did guys who like shoujo be not straight?  
  
Takuya could hear Izumi sigh heavily over the phone.  
  
"Don't you ever watch Shounen anime? Like Gravity?"  
  
"Uhh... no... I don't like that stuff."  
  
"Riight, anyway, usually when a guy watches something like Sailor Moon, he's quite feminine himself."  
  
Takuya sat for a moment.  
  
"Kouji... feminine?"  
  
"Eh, well, he could be mistaken for a girl with that hair I suppose..."  
  
Takuya smiled, thinking of Kouji as a girl. His smile quickly turned to a grin; Not much to change, except maybe his figure.  
  
"I can see what you mean," Takuya chuckled as the thought of the Kouji-girl screaming in her high-pitched voice filled his head.  
  
"There, look, you're already laughing! This wasn't so hard!"  
  
"But what will happen when I ask him? I seriously don't think he could be gay."  
  
"Gay is such a strong word. Let's settle for straight-as-a-rainbow for now."  
  
Takuya smiled.  
  
"Anyway, I have a great idea on how you can win him over! Izumi, love goddess, will help ya out! Expect me over there in 10 minutes!"  
  
"Wha-What!? Izumi!"  
  
"Like I said, see ya in 10 minutes! Bye Takuya-kun!"  
  
He was answered with the dial tone buzzing loudly in his ear.  
  
"Grah! Izumi!!" he yelled into the phone before slamming it down, attempting to hang it up. He hit it on the end of his bed instead.  
  
"Takuya, don't beat up the phone!" Came a cry from down the hall.  
  
"Sorry Mom!"  
  
Takuya sighed deeply, then stood up slowly and stretched, thinking of a shower. He still looked as if he had been crying, and he sort of smelled from running all the way home in the hot August heat. Plus, a nice shower might make him feel better. As he stepped into the bathroom, he called down the hall:  
  
"Oh! Mom! Izumi's coming over in a while! Just to let you know!"  
  
He shut the door, blocking out his Mother's sigh of exasperation. Peeling off his clothes, he couldn't help thinking about Kouji. What was he doing right now? Maybe watching more anime, or he might be eating dinner with his Step-mom and his Dad.  
  
As the brown-haired boy stepped into the shower, he never even thought of the possibility that Kouji might have been thinking about him at that very moment. He never thought that Kouji could be hurting inside, or that the silent, black-haired god might be heart-broken himself.  
  
---  
  
Sure enough, only a minute after Takuya stepped out of the shower, the doorbell rang. Shaking his head to get the excess water out, he ran for the door and opened it quickly.  
  
"Hi Takuya!"  
  
Izumi was as cheerful as ever, but Takuya could see she wasn't the only one on his doorstep.  
  
"Tomoki! Junpei! What are you doing here? My Mom was only expecting Izumi!" Takuya yelped, looking back over his shoulder to see if his mother was around.  
  
"Takuya, don't be such a Momma's boy! Let us in!" Izumi said quickly, pushing herself past Takuya with Junpei and Tomoki trailing. Takuya stared as Izumi hung up her coat on the wall, and then walked into his room as if she owned the place.  
  
The three boys sighed. Takuya got from the looks on Tomoki and Junpei's faces that they had been silently forced into this.  
  
"Eehh... I hope she doesn't mind my room being a pig-sty," Takuya said jokingly, and walked into his room.  
  
Izumi had pretty much kicked all of the clutter and other things into the corners, making a decently clean space in the middle of his floor. At the moment, she was clearing off his bed so they had a place to sit.  
  
"Geez Takuya, at least you could keep your room clean. It's not too hard," Izumi said as she threw a couple of smelly socks and a banana peel under the bed.   
  
"Well, maybe I'm not a neat-freak," he calmly answered, and sat down on the carpet. Junpei and Tomoki popped into the room after him. Junpei seated himself on the floor next to Takuya, while Tomoki made himself comfortable on the bed. Izumi kicked a few more things off of the floor, and shoved the rest of Takuya's junk off of his bed. After staring around at her handy-work, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay, time to get started. Now Takuya, do you have something to tell your other friends?" Izumi asked him, getting right down to business. Immedietly Takuya went a scarlet red.  
  
"I...I... wha?"  
  
Izumi stared at him with a very annoyed look on her face.  
  
"It's not that hard Takuya. Just tell Junpei and Tomoki what we talked about today on the phone."  
  
"Yeah! I'm sure whatever you're gonna tell us isn't that big of a surprise," Junpei said. Tomoki nodded.  
  
Takuya kept quiet, his face burning hot.  
  
"Onii-chaaaan... Please?" Tomoki pleaded.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh for God's sake! Junpei, Tomoki, Takuya has a crush on-"  
  
"WAUGH! IZUMI?! What're you trying to do?!" Takuya yelled at her, a horrified look on his face. She stared back at him with the same annoyed expression from before.  
  
"If you aren't going to tell them, I might as well do it for you."  
  
"Takuya..." Tomoki said, "Tell us, for me? Pleeeeeeeeease?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now Mister. If you don't tell them they way YOU want to do it, I am just going to tell them out-right. Now talk!"  
  
"Izumi! You sound like my Mom!" Takuya yelled at her. Izumi stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Tomoki grinned, "Takuya, I'm gonna guess! I bet you it's-"  
  
"No way! If we're doing bets, I want in too!" Junpei said. Izumi smiled.  
  
"How about no bets," She suggested, and then glanced at Tomoki and Junpei, "Since Takuya's doesn't feel like talking, why don't you guys try to guess? Obviously, nothing's coming from Mr. Tomato Face over there."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Junpei said, smiling at Izumi. Tomoki nodded happily.  
  
"Okay then, who do you two guess?"  
  
"KOUJI!" both yelled in unison.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
Takuya blushed furiously while Tomoki and Junpei smiled. To them, apparently they had guessed right. Izumi gave Takuya a look that clearly said 'It wasn't that bad, was it.' All the poor boy could do is stare around at his friends in shock.  
  
"Was it... was it really that obvious?" He asked slowly. The second after he said that, the three other kids erupted in talk.  
  
"You have no idea-"  
  
"Every other second you were looking at Kouji-"  
  
"How many times did you risk your like for him?"  
  
"The hamburgers were the biggest giveaway-"  
  
"I know! They fed each other! Ha!"  
  
"You said you followed Kouji to the Digital World-"  
  
"It wasn't that hard to notice-"  
  
"Not at all-"  
  
"I saw it right away..."  
  
Takuya tried to hide himself in his shirt as his friends kept talking. Junpei was ticking off his fingers for each time Takuya had saved Kouji, while Tomoki was grinning and loudly re-telling the 'tickle incident'. Izumi just agreed with the two other boys and added little bits and pieces in herself.  
  
Eventually, they ran out of reasons Takuya liked Kouji and let the silence fill the air. Takuya glanced nervously at the three kids in front of him. Even if they didn't seem to mind the fact that he liked another guy, you never know.  
  
"D-do you guys care that I like him?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nu-uh."  
  
"No."  
  
"Really?" He beamed. Well, at least my friends accept me!  
  
But what about Kouji?  
  
Bang. Shot down with one thought.  
  
"Then how do I make him like me?" He groaned, his question directed at the air in front of him. Izumi grinned.  
  
"This is were my plan comes in!"  
  
All three of the boys stared at her in dis-belief as she dug through her purse.  
  
"Ta-da!" She exclaimed victoriously, holding up a bit of paper. Everyone leaned closer.  
  
"A Cosplay shop?" Takuya asked, looking extremely skeptical. Junpei and Tomoki held mirrored expressions on their faces.  
  
Izumi nodded, "It's easy, Takuya! All we have to do is get you a Sailor Venus costume! Piece of cake!"  
  
Takuya stared at her, horrified. "I am not going in there and having a costume made for me, especially a GIRL'S costume."  
  
"No no! This is what we'll do. Stand up," she ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to see how tall you are!"  
  
Takuya sighed and stood up. Izumi walked up to him.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
He did. Izumi stood behind him with her back to his.  
  
"Junpei, Tomoki, are we about the same height?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... about. You're a bit taller, Izumi-chan," Junpei said.  
  
"That's okay. Takuya, hold out your arm."  
  
It went on like that for a few minutes. Izumi kept comparing her body to his. They were actually, about the same size, except around the waist (and, of course, the chest area). Izumi was skinnier than Takuya was, as a tape measure had shown.  
  
"That's okay, you'll just have to suck in," she said happily, snapping the tape measure closed.  
  
Takuya thought for a moment until he got it. "Oh! So you're gonna go to the shop and get the costume made for you and then give it to me! I get it!"  
  
"Good job, child genius," Izumi said, glancing at him with half-closed eyes. Takuya glared back at her.  
  
"So, what now?" Junpei asked hastily as to change the subject. Izumi turned quickly towards him and Tomoki.  
  
"Now, we need to plan on how Kouji gets too see... Sailor Takuya!" She said happily. Takuya blushed behind her, while Tomoki and Junpei sniggered.  
  
At that moment, a polite knocking came from the door. Takuya dashed to it, trying to find an excuse for Izumi's little love plan.  
  
"Hi Mom!" he said happily as he greeted mother. She looked past him into his room.  
  
"Oh! Tomoki and Junpei! I didn't know you two were coming over!" she exclaimed, eyeing the situation. She seemed a little miffed that there was only one girl there, and three boys, even though one was much younger than the rest. She turned her eyes to Takuya. "I think your friends had better go. I'm making dinner and I didn't prepare enough for this many people." Takuya sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry, dear. You can play tomorrow."  
  
And with that, his mother was down the hall and in the kitchen.  
  
Takuya turned reluctantly to his friends, who were all looking at him with disappointed looks on their faces. Except Izumi.  
  
"Oh no..." Takuya sighed.  
  
"I have an idea!" She yelled happily. "Takuya, why don't you come to my house! My Mom and Dad won't be home for a while, and I can just put a pizza in the oven or something!"  
  
"Ehh..."  
  
"I'm up for that," Junpei said.  
  
"I can't go..." Tomoki grumbled. "My Mom set a curfew for me."  
  
Izumi sighed. "Oh well, we lost one. Takuya, go ask your Mom if you can come." Takuya nodded and walked out the door.  
  
A moment later, he came back, looking a little red in the face.  
  
"She says she doesn't want me going over to a girl's house this late... plus she wants me to be here 'for the family'."  
  
"What is that about?" Junpei asked, looking at Takuya funnily.  
  
"I dunno, but I can't go," he said, and then slumped onto his bed next to Tomoki.  
  
Izumi looked around heart-broken. How was she supposed to help Takuya if he couldn't even be there to help her with ideas? Tomoki too! Junpei could help of course, but still...  
  
"Aww..."  
  
"It's okay Izumi. We can get together tomorrow or something," Takuya said, glancing at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she sighed unhappily. Junpei stood up.  
  
"Takuya's right. Maybe we could meet at my place or something?" he suggested.  
  
Takuya nodded. "That'll probably work. Now you guys had better go. My Mom is really mad..."  
  
The other three nodded, and then walked out the door, leaving Takuya sitting on his bed. The boy yawned widely. "What a day..." He said quietly, looking around at the walls of his room. Everything seemed the same, but the weird thing was that it felt as though it was still waiting for him to return. The person he was before he liked Kouji. The innocent kid who still liked to play with cars and listen to music.  
  
What a day...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was gonna add more onto the end of this, but it was going screw-ily. Next Chapter is Junzumi. *sings junzumi song*   
  
R64 


	3. Movie at Izumi's

Whooo! Forever since I updated this fic. o_O And this next chapter's probably gonna be my favorite, too (Junzumi! lol ^^). Umm… well, yeah.

Gak! How do I get this many freaking reviews? Creeeeepy… Anywho, Saya, thank you for that absolutely WONDERFUL picture! XD I can't draw Sailor fukas worth crap. Oh! And thanks to everyone else that reviewed this. ^^;; 

Oh yeah. I better explain my logic for this chapter. The movie profile thing says Junpei grew up in a rich family, and that just got my insane Junpei-fangirl mind going. I figured 'Wow! He uses so much English in the show, that I bet you he knows it as a second language or something!' XD Ah yes, I scare myself. Anyway, Junpei now has the super power of being able to read and speak English! Yay!

ONE last comment to bore you all to death. I LOVE MISTER DEEDS! Adam Sandler owns x_X 

Umm… yes. Chapter 3!

Cosplay and Shounen-Ai 

Chapter 3

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm over here at your house?" Junpei asked Izumi as he sat down on her couch in front of the TV. After leaving Takuya's, they had walked over to the Orimoto's apartment. Izumi figured that they might think of some more ideas after watching a couple of movies, or something. Junpei didn't really understand what she was talking about, but he decided that if he was gonna be watching movies tonight, it was better to do it with Izumi than anyone else.

The girl nodded calmly, searching through her videos, attempting to find something watchable.

"Blah, nothing much good here. My parents buy most of our movies…"

"Hey, dun worry. Just pick something out. We weren't even planning on watching at all, right? We have to think of more ways to help Takuya."

"Yeah…" She said, a slight smile on her face as she was lost, for the moment, in her thoughts. Junpei could tell she loved matching those two up, and now she was beaming inside since Takuya had admitted his liking for the other boy. In fact, the girl could barely keep her excitement contained; at the moment, she was practically bouncing from shelf to shelf of her movies.

"Ah ha! I found one!" Izumi exclaimed loudly. Junpei looked up at her with a questioning look on his face. Izumi turned around and beamed at him, holding some American movie in front of her. Junpei leaned forward and read the English on the cover.

"Mister Deeds?" He looked up at her again, his eyes revealing his skeptical feelings inside.

"What?! It's hilarious! I love this movie!" she said happily as she pushed it into the DVD player and pushed the On button. Junpei smiled slightly. He always loved it when Izumi was energetic, happy, or showed any other positive feeling. And at the time, she was brimming with joy, perfectly ready to sit down and enjoy a movie with her friend.

Friend…

Junpei sighed as Izumi turned around, the TV showing the DVD menu behind her.

"Junpei, could you hand me the… remote? You okay?"

He stiffened, realizing his little sigh had been noticed. 

"No no, I'm fine!" He quickly replied as he handed her the remote. She took it, gave him a look that clearly asked 'what's wrong?', and started the movie. She slid onto the other side of the couch just as the scene opened to a mountain with an old guy talking about going to the top of some mountain. He was comical, and already, Izumi was grinning and laughing, even though she had no idea what they were saying. Junpei smiled himself, and scooted a little closer to the girl.

"Want a translation?" he said quietly. Izumi shook her head.

"I think I know enough to understand what's going on…"

Junpei nodded and continued watching the movie. It was quite funny, and he found himself chuckling at the actor's antics. He barely glanced at Izumi for the first twenty minutes, as he was concentrating on absorbing what was on the screen so he could understand what was going on later in the movie.

The girl was relieved that the older boy didn't look at her while she thought about small random things, and mostly they were about him.

_I wonder how he likes the movie so far. He seems to like it. Ah, there! He laughed._  She smiled herself, glancing at the screen where a funny scene was unfolding. The main character was walking around town, delivering pizza, completely ignoring the men who kept pestering him about some $40 billion dollars that he had just inherited. Okay, so she had watched the Japanese subtitled version about a hundred times.  What's wrong with that?

She looked back to Junpei. Her eyes followed along his forehead, down and up his nose, over his chin. He had a strong figure, and she often wondered what he would be like once he had grown up. Sure, at the time, he was a bit pudgy, nothing wrong with that. But when he was an adult, she was sure that the extra weight would drop off quickly. He'd still be a big guy, but not like the way he was now. More like one of those fighter guys on those games or something. Most likely really handsome with all the girls after him. _I'm sure he'd like that…_

(Author Note: I love Junpei. ^_^)

In the deepest part of her mind, she knew that Junpei liked her, but she didn't know about her feelings back. She was content enough being his friend, and he being hers. But still, the thought lingered.

_Does he still like me as much as he did back in the Digital World?_ She often wondered this to herself. Only two years back, he would have done anything for her. In fact, now that she thought about it, even though she had had a **slight crush on Kouji, it was Junpei that stood by her side. He was the one who thought of her well-being, constantly making sure she wasn't hurt or tired.**

Now her mind was back in the digital world, replaying over the battles they had fought in her head. The ones most clear in her mind were her own first evolutions, and the fights she had with Ranamon, along with a few of the other heroic battles of the other kids. 

As she began to think about each individual battle, she started to notice something. Nearly every time they fought against whatever random Digimon there was, he had always protected her as much as he possibly could. He risked his life for her each time he stood up to take the blow. Not only that, he didn't shelter her. He let her do whatever she had wanted. If he had been one of those overly mean protective guys, he wouldn't have even let Izumi evolve. But he did, and when she was fighting, he was always behind her one hundred percent.

Whenever she needed reassurance, it wasn't Kouji or Takuya there, it was Junpei to stand by her; to help her with her problems, to do something clumsy to light up her face, to give her a friendly smile.

Something swelled up in her she hadn't felt before; a deep feeling of appreciation for the boy next to her. She glanced at him again, her eyes browsing over his face, delving into his dark brown eyes.

An idea came to her mind.

She smirked inwardly, a playful smile gracing her lips. _Time to see what he thinks of me now._

In one deliberate movement, she scooted so she sat right next to Junpei. Trying to act as if nothing was happening, she leaned her back into the couch, her shoulders nearly touching the boy next to her.

Almost automatically, she felt Junpei stiffen up at her closeness to him. She risked a quick flittering look his way. A light blush was spread over his face, which, at the moment, was paralyzed in a look of half shock and half fear. He leaned forward as to put some distance between the two of them. Izumi gave him a worried look. _Well, he's apparently not very comfortable with me sitting right here… I guess he doesn't want to get too close or something…_

She sighed deeply, and continued to watch the movie.

It is OKAY! Just stay perfectly still and she won't slap you or get mad at you or ruin your friendship or anything! 

Oh sure. That was so incredibly easy to do with the girl of his dreams sitting right next to him.

His face felt like it was burning with fire, and he just hoped to god that his blush wasn't too deep. He tried to concentrate on the movie, but Izumi's presence right next to him made him feel extremely nervous. Of course he still had feelings for her, and he felt he always would. Most of the time, he wished that she was even as close to him as she was now. But this just made him feel extremely nervous, and also forced his heart pumping harder than a stupid hummingbird's.

Izumi moved next to him, placing her elbows on her legs and leaning forward herself. _Great, no escaping…_ Junpei thought to himself as he glanced at her. He couldn't help but notice how her long blond hair was so silky that it seemed to flow through the air. He closed his eyes and looked away. _Just why does she have to be so beautiful?_

He closed his eyes and fell back into the couch, stretching a bit because he felt rigid from not leaning back for a while. Izumi turned around and gave him a look, then laid back herself. _Smooth one, Junpei, _he thought sarcastically to himself at Izumi's reaction to him moving. When he noticed.

_Gak!_

Junpei's blush grew. He practically had his arm over Izumi.

For the next few minutes, he didn't dare move a muscle. He kept throwing little glances in Izumi's direction. It looked like she had no intention of moving as she sat, staring at the TV, her arms folded and legs crossed. He lightly thought through this **small problem.  _I guess I could relax… There's gotta be at least an hour left in this movie, and if I act like some petrified piece of wood the whole time, I'm gonna feel pretty stiff…_**

And so he did.

Izumi only half-realized that Junpei's arm was now resting on her shoulders, but when it completely came to her… 

_Wha?_

She glanced up at Junpei to see if he knew what he was doing. He seemed quite relaxed, almost half-asleep, though a light blush remained on his face. He actually seemed a bit dazed, but, it was kind of late… Izumi blinked a few times, amazed, and then relaxed herself, slipping off into her own thoughts.

_Junpei… I guess he still likes me a, at least a little._

A smile spread across her lips as she leaned up against the boy next to her. He was either not bothered at all by this, or nearly asleep, because he didn't do a thing except curl his arm around her as she changed position. She snuggled into his warm side, watching the world through half-closed eyes. It was very cozy, curled up on the couch with Junpei, a guy. Oh, her parents were going to freak out when they got home and saw them napping together. They never really did like the fact that almost all of her friends were boys.

Oh well. 

Their problem.

Izumi closed her eyes and listened to Junpei's slow and steady breathing. In fact, she felt tired, unusually tired. Maybe today was just so weird with Takuya's crush and her plan that she wore herself out? Probably not… oh well. Her eyelids drooped, and she stifled a yawn. 

_You do know he must still like you, right?_ She questioned herself before nodding off completely.

She opened her eyes a little and stole a glance at Junpei's peaceful face.

_Yeah, and I think I like him back._

And with that she floated off into her dreams. 

------------------------------------------------(Oooh, Pretty line)--------------------------------------------------

Yay! That's the chapter! *hums happily* Ah yes, I lurv Junzumi ^_^

Just wondering, but did any of you notice how their plans didn't go as expected. They were no help to Takuya at all! *cackles* 

Oh, and I dunno why I made Junpei be all Takeru-ish with the 'OMG! My friendship will be ruined if I hit on so-and-so! Nyoooo!' stuff. x_x I guess Junpei and Izumi just kind of remind me of Takeru's and Hikari's relationship. _ But I expect it's due more to just plain old randomness.

Umm, next chapter… I have no idea what's going to happen, so it's going to be a surprise for us all! Fun! =D  Okay, yeah, that's it. Go do what people do!

R64


	4. Kouji, phone call!

AI AI! I'm so sorry for not updating, guys! I've been really busy and blah blah (out come more excuses). So yeah, here's the next chapter. I tried to make Kouichi different than how everyone else pictures him, which is usually as the matchmaker who's always happy-go-lucky, tooth-achingly sweet, and hyper beyond all belief.

I also probably messed up Kouji's personality. Yay!

And I'm sorry it's so short! _

AND I think FF.net hates me. *smacks formatting* WORK YOU DEVIL

---

*briiiing*

Shut up… 

*brriiing briiing*

_I don't want to pick up the stupid phone. Lemmie sleep._

…

"Kooouji!!"

"Whaug?"

Kouji sat up quickly, glancing from side to side. Had he fallen asleep? He glanced down at the book he had been reading and groaned, "Gross… Now Harry Potter's covered in drool." He sighed deeply, then yelled back to his step-mother.

"What?"

"Phone for you!"

Sighing again, he stood up slowly and stretched, glancing at the clock. It was kind of late, around 10 or so. Who would want to call him at this hour? He walked down the hall and took the phone his step-mother held out to him as she went back to the couch to read her own book. Mumbling a thanks, he held it up to his ear.

"Moshi moshi…" he said, rather un-enthusiastically.

"Hello Kouji," a deep voice answered.

"Hello nii-san. How are you?" Kouji said, a smile coming to his face.

"I'm fine," Kouichi said, then quickly changed the subject. "Hey Kouji, have you seen Takuya today?"

Kouji tried to hide his blush though no one was around. Immedietly he put up a few defensive walls. "Yes, what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw him running by me this afternoon, crying his eyes out."

Kouji breathed in sharply. "Crying? Do you know why?"

"Nope," Kouichi answered truthfully, "though I think it has something to do with you. He's tough. It's not like he'd just start crying over nothing."

Kouji didn't comment.

His twin sighed. "Kouji, what did you do to him?"

"Are you accusing me?!" he yelled into the phone. It couldn't have been his fault!

"Yes. Whatever you did to Takuya hurt him bad. And I'm betting you don't even know what you did wrong."

Kouji stared at his feet, keeping silent.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Kouichi…"

"Kouji, you gotta do something about it. I **know** you like him, and I also get the feeling that he likes you back."

"Wha?"

"Kouji, don't act like an idiot."

"I'm not!"

Kouichi sighed. "Come on Kouji. You gotta do something. At least try to tell him how you feel. Please?"

"Two words. No. Way."

"Aww, come on! The worst he could do is reject you!"

"Kouichi!" Kouji yelled, "It's a LOT worse than that! He could hate me, or be all homophobic or something! Then he'd never talk to me again!"

"I don't think he'd do that."

"Give me a good reason why he wouldn't!"

"Because he loves you."

Kouji put his hand on his head.

"Kouichi…"

Kouji heard a sound like someone punching the wall. "God dammit, Kouji! Why are you always so pessimistic?!"

"Because I don't want to hurt him."

Silence.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially him."

"Kouji…"

"Goodbye, Kouichi."

"Kouji! You won't hurt him! You're hurting him by not tell-"

Kouji hung up. He turned around and walked to his room, softly shutting his door behind him. He turned off the lights and fell onto his bed. It was obvious what Kouichi was gonna say on the phone, but it wasn't true. Takuya was the kind of guy who would fall in love with some random beautiful girl he saved from drowning or something stupid, and then get married and live happily ever after.

"Takuya…"

He sighed.

"I still want to tell you."

Just some random girl…

"But it's impossible." 

---

Yeah. I know. It was too short. _ *****sighs* I'm sorry guys, but I've been getting writer's block lately (artist's block too, but we won't get into that) and I just haven't been inspired to write this story. But this weekend, I wrote this, and now I'm working on the next chapter (Izumi's getting the fuka! Yay! ^_^) That's all… bai.

R64


	5. Promise?

Hi. I am completely crazy. It probably has to do with the music I listen to while I write. This chapter of the fic was written while listening to the funniest theme song I've ever heard someone sing. (Specifically, Leorio from Hunter x Hunter. Dear god! It's so funny! XD I could just listen to it for hours and hours and hours... Not only because it's funny, but because he's got a REALLY hot voice!! *drools* *smacks self* Back on topic, you!)  
  
ANYWAY, before I give you the chapter, I have to tell you my Micro Word is messed. It doesn't have spell OR grammar check... piece of crap. I gotta re-install it soon so I can regain my spelling abilites. So yeah, there might be a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes. o_O;; And I can't figure out how to do html crap with FF.net, so this is gonna be .text form, evil evil evil. _  
  
[Edit] THANK YOU SAYA! XD I was wondering how to spell it, and I wasn't quite sure I was right. Bwaha! Now I is all powerful!  
  
---  
  
Cosplay and Shounen Ai  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---  
  
The next day, though it had started off beautiful, had ended up gloomy and threatening. Angry thunderheads had filled the sky with their foreboding presence right after lunch. Most everyone in the city had retreated in-doors, waiting for the downpour to begin. A blond-haired turquoise-eyed teenager, however, was out and about, a huge grin on her face and a plastic bag clenched tightly in her hand. A breeze played with her hair as she made her way to Takuya's house, skipping around corners, acting as if she was on a sugar high.  
  
The night before hadn't exactly been the most pleasant thing in her life. Her parents had come back from their date, and had found herself and Junpei fast asleep on the couch. Of course, they completely over-reacted, and her mother got out the broom she constantly said 'would push unwanted guests or others right out the door' which is exactly what they did to poor Junpei. After they made sure he was gone, they promptly grounded her for the next weeks.  
  
Good thing her parents worked all day and didn't have time to see that this was enforced.  
  
Just that morning, Izumi had gone over to the costume shop and had an exact replica of Sailor Moon's first transformation fuku fitted. It had cost a lot of money (mostly 'stolen' from Takuya), but it was absolutely perfect! They even gave her Sailor Moon's wand!  
  
She giggled, imagining her poor goggle-head friend wearing it.  
  
Something wet landed on her nose.  
  
"Uh oh..." She looked up at the sky. The smell of rain was everywhere, even though the storm hadn't even started yet.  
  
Well, it was gonna start now.  
  
She began to run down the street, knowing she wasn't going to beat the rain home. More and more raindrops splattered on her head and back as she continued, holding the bag inside her vest to keep it dry.  
  
//Gyah!! I'm so stupid to forget an umbrel-//  
  
"Oiiiiiii! Izumi!!!"  
  
She looked up. Someone was waving to her from across the street. His blue black hair struck terror into her heart.  
  
"K-Kouji!?" She yelped.  
  
"Kouji? I'm Kouichi! What kind of friend ARE you?! You're supposed to be able to tell the difference. Geez!"  
  
"Eh heh... heh..." Izumi ran over near Kouichi. He held out his umbrella for her to walk under.   
  
She sighed. "Thanks Kouichi. I was gonna get caught in the storm and-"  
  
"Oooh! What didja get at the store?" He pointed at the plastic bag.  
  
"Ehh?!"   
  
"What, is it secret or something?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Is it to help Kouji and Takuya get together?"  
  
"O-of course not!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah! That's a stupid idea anyway!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-because..." //Come on, Izumi!! Think of some stupid reason why not!// "Because Takuya loves Neemon!"  
  
//Not that stupid.//  
  
"Izumi..."  
  
"Whaaat!? It's true!"  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. It's not true."  
  
"YES IT IS! Grah! Can't you just accept what people tell you?!"  
  
"You haven't even told me an answer to my FIRST question."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"What did you get at the store?"  
  
"STUFF."  
  
They walked in silence for a while. Izumi blushed and switched the bag in her hand to keep it away from Kouichi.  
  
Kouichi wondered what this mysterious 'stuff' was.  
  
//If Kouichi knows what's really in this bag, he'll tell Kouji about it. And then Kouji will know and not come because... well... he's Kouji, Izumi thought, But he could be helpful too... I wonder if he can be trusted, or do I not trust him because he's Kouji's brother...  
  
Decisions decisions.//  
  
"Kouichi?" she said.  
  
"Nn?" he answered.  
  
"If I really tell you what's in this bag, can you promise me you won't tell Kouji?"  
  
"Whyyyy?"  
  
"Kouichi... Ask that again and you will die."  
  
"Okay okay! I promise. Geeze, you're so creepy when you get mad and annoyed and stuff..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Anywho, what I have in this bag is what will bring Kouji and Takuya together!"  
  
Izumi was then sorely tempted to laugh evilly.  
  
"Oh, so I was right?" Kouichi said, grinning.   
  
"Yes, you were right, Mr. Freaky-Man-Of-Mind-Reading."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Izumi stopped walking, suddenly becoming serious.  
  
"Kouichi."  
  
He looked at her and stopped walking, too. "What?"  
  
"You're being serious, right?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the promise."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I swear, I won't tell Kouji."  
  
Izumi smiled. "Good. Here's my apartment. I'll see you tonight at Takuya's at exactly six o'clock to plan! Be there..." She shook her fist menacingly.  
  
"O-okay..."  
  
"Okay, Bai Kouichi!" Izumi yelled, running into the apartment center.  
  
Kouichi stood outside for a few moments, listening to the rain pitter-pat on his umbrella. Thunder smashed in the distance.  
  
"Izumi is one WEIRD girl," he said to himself, and then walked home.  
  
---  
  
Takuya: Oooh! I love Neemon!  
Neemon: I love you toooo!  
XD Sometimes I think I get waaaaaay too bored.  
  
BTW, anyone notice I like questions? You can just keep asking them over and over and then answering them! Everyone loooooves questions! ^^  
  
Random preview thing for the next chapter:  
Takuya and the gang meet back up at his house to plan his meeting with Kouji. However, our Kou1 twin has talked to Kouji about it, unfortunately, quiet indescretely.  
Izumi: Kouichi!? HOW COULD YOU!!  
Kouichi: Ehh...  
Kouji: I'M SO CONFUSED!  
Betrayel, Romance, other junk, all in the next chapter of Cosplay and Shounen Ai - 'How do I look?'!!  
  
*pokes her stupid little rip-off of the Frontier preview thingys*  
R64 


	6. How do I look? Part 1

------------  
  
Cosplay and Shounen Ai Chapter 6 - Part 1 "How do I look?"  
  
-------------  
  
Just a wonderful lazy summer Saturday. He lay strewn across the couch; a leg on top of the cushions, a foot placed on the floor, arms thrown off the couch. He was watching cartoons, wonderful cartoons. A chuckle escaped his lips as the main character got a frying pan in the face.  
  
And then, the phone rang.  
  
He muttered, not wanting to get up. And who wouldn't? He was perfectly positioned. If he moved, he would never find the spot again, not matter how hard he tried. (AN - ever had this happen before? It happened to me.. Grr, evil phone.)  
  
The ringing stopped. /Mom must have picked it up./  
  
He continued watching cartoons.  
  
"TAKOOOOYA! Phone call!!"  
  
"Noooo!!" He moaned, rolling off the couch and hitting the floor with a thump. His Mom walked in and handed him the cordless phone. Since when did they get a cordless? Oh well, his spot was gone forever because of the evil of the phone.  
  
"Thanks Mom," he said innocently, and then mumbled under his breath, "Phone. my arch-enemy. How I hate you.."  
  
He held it up to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi hi Takuya-kun!!"  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Eh heh... hi Izumi!" He said shakily.  
  
"I got the fuku!!"  
  
Big uh oh.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Yeah! It's perfect!!"  
  
"Cool..."  
  
"Definently. By the way, I'm coming over to your house this afternoon. I'm bringing the gang minus one, so you better clean up your room. I'm not doing it for you again."  
  
"Izumi! You can't just invite yourself over to people's hous-"  
  
"See ya at four! CLEAN YOUR ROOM."  
  
He heard the phone hang up, and the dial tone ring monotonously in his ear. His fingers twitched slightly. That phone call was doom, for now, he was just a few precious hours away from total humiliation. But still, if it would make Kouji like him...  
  
She had said the gang minus one. I know that one's Kouji, but who else is she bringing? Kouichi? No way. He's Kouji's twin, for god's sake! He'd tell on the spot. Oh well. It wouldn't matter. He was going to be embaressed more than humanly possible. Kouji would never believe Kouichi anyway. It's not like Takuya ENJOYED dressing up in anime girl clothes and then prancing around, twirling his wand and smacking stuff with it.  
  
With all those thoughts in his head, he said possibly one of the most random things he had ever said in his life.  
  
"That was one of THE shortest conversations I've ever had."  
  
And with that, he stood up, flicked off the TV, and headed up to his room with the vacum. This could take a while.  
  
---  
  
Takuya knocked on the door of the bathroom lightly.  
  
"What Takuya?"  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"About what? It's just a dress, geez..."  
  
"I'm confuuuused!!"  
  
"What, so you expect me to come in there with you naked and help you put on the dress?"  
  
"Izuumi!! Could you ask one of the guys at least?"  
  
"I dunno, Takuya. I don't trust ya with another guy!"  
  
"Izumi, you will die one day."  
  
He heard her high pitched laughter.  
  
"I was just kidding. I'll have one of the guys help you out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He heard the door to his room open and Izumi's voice, and then the door closing again.  
  
"Will somebody PLEASE help me?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, Taku-chan. Open the door and let him come in."  
  
"Go in my room first!"  
  
"Geez, Mr. Sensitive-shy-guy. I'll go."  
  
He didn't open the door.  
  
"Umm. Takuya, she's gone," a guy said from the other side of the door.  
  
"You sure, Junpei?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she walked in there. Can you let me in now?"  
  
Takuya sighed. "Yeah, it's open."  
  
Junpei opened the door and stepped in. "Now, my damselle in distress, what do ya need help with."  
  
"The god-damned zipper. How do girls do this kind of crap? It's impossible!"  
  
"Don't ask me. Girls confuse me as much as they confuse you."  
  
"Heh. Just zip it up before I die."  
  
The fabric around him became about ten billion times tighter. "EEE! It's tight! I can't breath!!"  
  
"Ack! What do you expect me to do?!"  
  
"Explain how girls LIVE doing this crap!"  
  
"I dunno. Here, lemmie try something." Takuya felt Junpei's hands playing around with the zipper. He blushed. Geez, this was embaressing.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Takuya took a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks Junpei."  
  
"No prob, but I gotta say, this almost makes you look like a girl. it's creepy."  
  
"GIRL?! I am NOT a girl. I would die. Besides, girls are crazy and weird! Do I look crazy to you?"  
  
"Extremely crazy."  
  
"Bah."  
  
"Girls aren't THAT crazy."  
  
"Yes they are. And Izumi's the craziest of them all!"  
  
"I don't think she's crazy..."  
  
Takuya stuck his tongue out at him. "That's because you like her."  
  
Junpei blushed. "So?!" he yelled defensivly.  
  
Takuya grinned.  
  
---  
  
"Please Izumi. Only Kouji needs to see!"  
  
"So? You should be proud of yourself... err... something like that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Not buts about it."  
  
"Do I have to!?"  
  
"Yes! GYAA!"  
  
Everyone sitting in Takuya's room tried to contain their laughter. The muffled sounds of yelling kept coming from the bathroom across from Takuya's door. Obviously, Takuya wasn't cooporating.  
  
The door slammed open, Izumi standing, breathing heavily. She turned around and yelled.  
  
"Takuya, here, now!"  
  
"GEEZ! The death threats were enough! You don't have to treat me like your dog!"  
  
"Now, or. umm. death threat already used. I will hurt you very badly, and then throw you to the fangirls!"  
  
"Fiiine..."  
  
Takuya stepped into the doorway. Everyone gasped...  
  
And then the author decided to leave the story at a cliffhanger because she hasn't written anymore...  
  
-------------------------------- =B --------------------------------------- ---  
  
MWAAHAHHAA. LOOKIT ME!! I UPDATED!!! *does the update dance* I bet no one's even reading this story now. but I swear to god, I SHALL FINISH.  
  
Next chapter will be up uber duber super soon. =D *thumbs up*  
  
R64  
  
_  
  
_  
  
*glomp tackles Junpei* Junpei: O_O KILL ME NOW GOD!!! 


End file.
